


Mirrors and Portals

by Stomiidae



Series: End Times [2]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Brain Damage, Comic, Fan Comics, Gen, Multiple Universes Colliding, Nny, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stomiidae/pseuds/Stomiidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are tethered I think . . ."</p><p>When his thoughts splinter into nothing and his body seiz e s .   .   .  </p><p>w h e n    w o  r    d    s         f    a      i         l   .     .        .             .               .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. I just moved, second time in the last eight months so I've been a bit distracted. Here's the second part in the series, Johnny's one-shot character introduction. Each chapter is its own page.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132528989@N02/16950856478)


	2. Inner Cover

 


	3. Page 1

 


	4. Page 2

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132528989@N02/16950858098)


	5. Page 3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132528989@N02/17137984901)


	6. Page 4

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132528989@N02/17137984261)


	7. Page 5

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132528989@N02/16931218327)


	8. Back Cover

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132528989@N02/17137055482)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for his introduction. Rapture is up next and I hope you enjoy what I have planned for the whole crew. If you are confused take a gander at the tags, I hope they help. You can find me on Tumblr and FF.net under the username Stomiidae, and as Snaggletoothgrin on Deviantart.


End file.
